Rat liver glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase and 6-phosphogluconate dehydrogenase will be used as models for investigations into mechanisms regulating the levels of lipogenic enzymes. We propose to determine the following parameters under different nutritional and hormonal conditions: 1. The mRNA concentrations for each enzyme. 2. The amount and size of polysomes synthesizing these two enzymes. 3. The rates of enzyme synthesis using whole cell suspensions of liver cells. This data should provide information about the extent of transcriptional and translational regulation during the induction of lipogenic enzymes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Diana Rudack Garcia and Darold Holten, Inhibition of Rat Liver Glucose-6-Phosphate Dehydrogenase Synthesis by Glucagon. J. Biol. Chem. 250, 3960-3965 (1975).